


Sleepover

by Brawness



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon?, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Yoonie is cute af, Yoonie is cute af, because we need something sweet rn, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: If the purple bruises under his eyes were any indication, the tremor in his hands when he was relying on coffee for energy was a dead giveaway.OrSeunghoon doesn’t lock his door at night.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction based on real people. It was written for the sole purpose of entertainment and does not in any way reflect on the lives, opinions and personalities of the real individuals.
> 
> I request for the privacy of the individuals whom this story was based on. Please DO NOT send it to them or find ways for them to see it. This is all for fun and I do not wish for them to be burdened by something that I wrote.

_ “Any man can win when things go his way, it’s the man who overcomes adversity that is the true champion.” - Jock Ewing _

 

He woke up as easily as he fell asleep. That was how he was awake when he heard the merest rattle of his doorknob. Haute’s ears twitched as the door opened, alerting the dog of an intrusion. The italian greyhound whined. Seunghoon stared as the door slowly opened. 

 

Seungyoon. 

 

He should've known. The boy hasn’t been sleeping well lately. If the purple bruises under his eyes were any indication, the tremor in his hands when he was relying on coffee for energy was a dead giveaway. 

 

And it wasn’t even the kid’s fault. 

 

It was him. Seunghoon’s. A rash decision from years ago, brought on by worry. Something as innocuous as a text came back years later to haunt him in a way he didn’t expect and was now being crucified for. All because he cared. 

 

He wasn’t really worried as much as he was annoyed. It was such a small thing. But the wolves were hungry and he was the next available meal they could tear into. 

 

Seungyoon on the other hand, took it to heart. Seunghoon knew the younger was scouring all news sources and social media when he wasn’t working. He didn’t say much, but Seunghoon could see him grit his teeth about the injustice of it all. It made them realize just how utterly powerless they were in a world where one’s good name could easily be dragged through the mud and besmirched because of a past transgression, no matter how minor. 

 

The dim light showed Seungyoon’s silhouette, hair sticking up in all directions. His dog Thor silently flanked him. 

 

“Yoonie?” His voice still raspy from sleep. Did he need something? 

 

No answer. Instead, he walked straight up to Seunghoon’s bedside, raising the blanket and basically invited himself into his bed. 

 

“Wha— Hey…” He barely had time to scoot over to make room, when the younger decisively burrowed into the covers, cuddling up to him. Of course, as was Seungyoon’s habit, he only had his boxers on. 

 

“Are you sleepwalking again?” He asked, still only half awake, he gently patted Seungyoon’s shoulder which was cold. How long was he walking around half naked? Sure enough, freezing feet touched Seunghoon’s, making him flinch. 

 

“Shit, you’re cold.” He muttered to the top of Seungyoon’s head, raising the blanket higher up to the younger’s nose which was almost as cold as Haute’s. 

 

Thor jumped up the bed and like his master, made no qualms about cuddling with Haute who was curled at his feet. 

 

Resigned, Seunghoon’s hand drifted up and down Seungyoon’s arm, warming up the chilled skin as he waited for sleep to visit him again. 

 

“I’m sorry hyung.” Was mumbled into his shoulder. 

 

Was Seungyoon sleep talking now? It wasn’t any more unusual given that the boy was already prone to sleep walk. 

 

“It’s okay.” He yawned.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sounding more mournful, Seunghoon threaded his fingers into his hair and started patting Seungyoon’s back. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He repeated, not really knowing what Seungyoon was apologizing for. Maybe he did something in his dreams. Or he really did something.

Seunghoon will find out sooner or later, he just wanted to sleep.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” 

 

Ah. 

 

Seunghoon stilled. He knew for sure that Seungyoon wasn’t sleeping. Nor did he sleepwalk. He came to Seunghoon because he felt responsible somehow. How absurd. 

 

He couldn’t have prevented the situation anymore than Seunghoon. It was something beyond their control. 

 

He pulled Seungyoon closer, wrapping his arm around the thin waist and squeezing until the boy squeaked. 

 

“Did you tell the press?” He asked. 

 

“N-no.” Seungyoon sputtered. 

 

“Did you leak any information?” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Then it’s not your fault. Go to sleep.” With a final squeeze, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on how nice the warm bed felt, and how sweet Seungyoon’s shampoo smelled. 

 

Seungyoon twisted his fingers into Seunghoon’s shirt and settled closer. 

 

“Please don’t be sad anymore.” The younger said softly it was almost just a breath. 

 

Seunghoon contemplated what he said. He wasn’t really sad. He was just frustrated. They all were. But Seungyoon worrying for him, even when it was not his place since he was the youngest, made him warm inside. 

 

“Stop being so mushy.” Seunghoon complained. “Besides, I’m okay.” 

 

_ I have you.  _

 

“I have you guys.” 

 

“Okay.” Seungyoon pressed his chilly foot between Seunghoon’s ankles. “Good night hyung.” 

 

“Good night, Seungyoon.” 

 

*

 

“How the heck did you two sleep through my calls?” 

 

Seunghoon cracked his eyelid open. 

 

Jinwoo was standing by the bed, hands on his hips, with his full on couch potato outfit. 

 

As cute as he was, Seunghoon kind of wished he would go away so he could sleep some more. He was so comfortable. 

 

“Lee Seunghoon, don’t you dare pretend as if I’m not here.” A slippered foot kicked him. Hard. 

 

“Oww!” 

 

With all the ruckus, Seungyoon was still fast asleep, his nose pressed against Seunghoon’s sternum. Weird, cuddly kid. 

 

“Hurry up and get dressed. Please don’t let Seungyoon walk outside half naked.” Jinwoo said, walking out of the room huffing. 

 

“What’s going on, Jinwoo hyung?” Seunghoon asked, alert all of a sudden, sitting up and taking Seungyoon with him.

 

The younger gave a scratchy whine and tried to melt back into the bed, but Seunghoon held on.

 

“Breakfast at our place. Mino is leaving for Paris today, remember?” Jinwoo called out. 

 

Ah. The big gig that Mino landed. That was also another thing that comforted Seunghoon that everything will be well. Their activities. Those meant that they were not completely shunned. 

 

Seunghoon looked at their youngest who was making smacking noises with his lips as he continued to travel in dreamland. Cute. 

 

The small break they unexpectedly had, had him thinking all sorts of things, not all of them good, but things were looking up. Maybe he could work on some of the songs he put on hold because of how busy they were. Or he could also catch up with some friends who were in the area. 

 

He messed up Seungyoon’s already messy hair to wake him up. The boy squinted in irritation and batted his hand away. It made Seunghoon smile. 

 

Yep, everything will be fine. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- We all just need something sweet and simple.   
> \- I almost titled this “Sleep walk, sweet talk.” (try saying that 5 times)   
> \- For my soul sisters who are having a hard time right now. You know who you are. :D   
> \- Song “Only in my dreams” by The Marias  
> \- Fangirl with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)  
>  maybe?


End file.
